


forget about the party

by orphanerprime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Female Bodied Reader - Freeform, Female Reader, Matespritship, NSFW, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Writing Prompt, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanerprime/pseuds/orphanerprime
Summary: Dualscar really loves that new outfit you've got on. Especially that tiny skirt.





	forget about the party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt on my tumblr blog, ImagineDualscar.

You adjust your top and smile at your reflection. You look damn hot and you know it. 

“So honey, wwhere are wwe goin again?”

He pokes his head into your shared bedroom, and his words are cut short as he sees you for the first time. You admit, your outfit isn’t very modest. In fact, not modest at all. You have no intention of going to the wine tasting with your friends tonight. You’d rather stay in. You’d hoped the outfit you put on tonight would change his mind, and by the look on his face, he’s convinced.

“The skirt is short on purpose~.”

Your voice is low and sweet, and your hand caresses your side, slipping below the hem. It ends just pass your ass, and his face shades that beautiful violet color. He leans against the door frame, crossing his arms, trying not to grab you and press you to his chest.

“Oh, I can see tha~.”

His voice is thick, and his eyes grow clouded with lust.

“I was thinking…”

You step closer to him, running your hand up his chest. He rumbles that unconscious purr, and one large hand flies to your side, rubbing your hip.

“...That we could stay in tonight.”

You fist the knot of his tie, curling it tight in your hand, and he growls, crashing his lips against yours.

His breath is cool and fast as he runs his tongue across your jaw, running his hands down your back to grab at your ass. He’s groaning and purring, a mixture of human and animal sounds. You moan into his lips as he kisses you again, many teeth crashing against yours. 

He presses you against your vanity, bottles and containers crashing to the floor. His hips grind into yours, harsh and pressing and you sigh, throwing your head back. His hand knots in your hair, tugging slightly, and you groan, standing on your toes as he runs his teeth down your neck.

Tonight isn’t a night for gentle caresses it seems. 

He’s rough and he tears at the fabric of your skirt, splitting it at the seams. You make a high, soft sound as he palms the front of your underwear, pressing his fingers against your core.

“Dualscar!”

He kisses you harshly again, murmuring your name. His fingers push aside the fabric and he runs two fingers across your lower lips, teasing you. 

You fist his hair in your hand, mouth falling open as he slips those fingers inside you, curling slightly. His eyes are hot and passionate, and he growls your name, hand slipping from your hair to grasp the back of your neck, pulling you in for another kiss. He thrusts his fingers slowly inside you, building that pressure higher and higher. You moan again, and he picks you up, pressing you against his chest as he carries you to the bed and tosses you on it. 

You giggle as he chuckles and presses kisses to your stomach, pulling the shirt off. His hands cup your breasts, massaging your nipples through the fabric of your bra. You sigh and arch high, pressing your heels against the mattress. 

His kisses trail lower, lips lingering on your belly button, licking the soft flesh of your stomach. 

You’re putty in his incredibly capable gray hands. 

His claws graze the soft skin of your breasts, making you shiver slightly. You arch up, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. You moan slightly as he kisses the top of your mons, sliding his hands down your legs to divest you of your underwear, hoisting your knees over his shoulders.

Your hands fly to the perked flesh of your nipples, teasing them. You moan as he runs the flat of his cool tongue across your lower lips, and he  _groans._

“Oh,  _fuuuuck_.” 

You gasp, arching your hips against his face. His hands slide to your ass, bringing your hips up more firmly against his mouth. His shoulders keep your legs spread wide as he kisses your center again, purring deep in his chest. 

“You alwways taste so wwonderful darlin.”

His voice is breathy as he runs his tongue over your clit, sucking on it. You moan again, watching his head bob between your legs. His dark curls have come undone from the tie at the back of his head, framing his face as he looks up at you, gaze hot and burning as he tastes you.

“Oh Dualscar!”

You’re gasping, breath fast and desperate as you watch him. Your legs are shaking and they clasp tighter around his head, hips grinding up against his face. He encourages you with the rumbling of your name, eyes closing in pleasure as he runs his tongue through your lips again.

He’s beautiful when he does this. He always seems to gain as much pleasure from this as you do.

You can feel the pressure build more, muscles twitching as you come, curling in on yourself and digging your fingers in his curls. He moans with you, cool breath ghosting across your stomach and he gasps.

His fingers still rub your clit, guiding you through your orgasm. He’s growling heatedly, and you toss your head back, back arching as your writhe on the bed, remains of the skirt bunched up around your waist.

He rises and presses you into the mattress with his weight, kissing along your neck. His fingers leave your cunt as he runs his tongue along your breasts, flicking your nipples. He grinds into you as he sucks at your breast. You’re lost in this thick pleasure, body humming and twitching as he grinds his hard bulge against your sensitive core. You moan, long and loud and he sucks on one nipple, fingers teasing the other.

He’s panting your name, eyes watching your face contort with another climax, just from having your breasts played with. Tears of over stimulation run down your face and he kisses these away too.

You arch your hips against his as you come down from the second orgasm and you can feel his bulge writhe inside the tight confines of his pants. You run your fingers through his hair, kissing him. He tastes like you, and that makes you moan again.

Your hand caresses his chest, tangling in his tie. He arches against you as the fabric pulls tight against his neck. 

“It's not fair for only one a us ta be naked, don'cha think?”  
  
His voice is teasing and thick and he rises from the bed, and your hand flies to your center in his absence, rubbing your palm against your flesh. You gasp lightly and you slide a finger inside yourself, keeping your body on that edge.

He growls from across the room, tearing away his shirt. The buttons fly everywhere, and he groans to see you touching yourself. The look in his eye makes you insert another finger, and his hand flies to his writhing bulge, palming it through the fabric.

“Oooh, baby.” 

You sigh, hips raising in rhythm with your thrusting fingers. He squeezes his bulge again, licking his lips at the sight you present, skin soft and yearning for his touch. Cunt dripping for his bulge.

He unbuckles his belt, roped muscles in his arms flexing as he winds it around his fist absently, then tosses it aside. His pants hang low on his hips without it, happy trail dark in the light of your room. You moan to see him bare, and the pace of your fingers picks up.

His bulge presses tight against his underwear and underneath the fabric he is thick and writhing. He slides a hand slowly down his abdomen, dipping into his shorts. He rests his hand inside, and looks at you, eyes narrowing in pleasure as his bugle curls around his fingers.

You gasp, and your fingers thrust more sharply, face warming to see his eager ministrations.

“Do ya wwant me that badly, darlin?”

His hand slides lower into his underwear, pulling them slowly down his hips. He’s taking his time, teasing you. The muscles of his abdomen tense and shiver as his bulge constricts around his hand, and his eyes grow more clouded.

“I want you so so  _much_ , Dualscar.”

You gasp and pull your hands away from your body, holding your arms out to him, pleading with him. You open your legs to him, and he makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a deep growl.

He tosses his underwear away and joins you on the bed, pressing his hips eagerly into yours. You gasp and arch as his bulge caresses your clit, and he moans loudly, burying his face in your neck.

“Beg me for it.”

His voice is hot, his hands caress your face. His hips grind against you once more, and you moan, rutting your hips against his in that intoxicating rhythm. 

“Please, oh  _please_ , baby.”

He kisses you harshly, and thrusts inside, filling you to the brim. You’re incapable of making any sound, brows furrowing and your mouth falling open. He groans, pressing into you more forcefully, bulge writhing deep inside you. Your hands fly to his back, nails burying in the corded muscle of his shoulders. He shouts and begins thrusting, kissing you hard as he snaps his hips against yours.

You can feel the bed shake along with his thrusts and you finally gain your breath, screaming high and loud as he picks up his pace. He braces himself on his elbows, watching your face as you come undone. He growls deep in his chest as you tighten around him, muscles squeezing his bulge.

“ _God damn_.”

His voice is loud and beautiful in your ear, breath rushing against your skin. He keens as he thrusts into you again, making little sounds deep in his throat. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside you. He moans again, pressing his mouth into your shoulder. You gasp with him, running your nails down his back.

He shouts your name, kissing you harshly, nose pressing into your cheek. You’re absolutely lost in his thrusting, legs clamped tight around him, hands grasping desperately at his back and buttocks.

He’s a writhing block of muscle above you, shouting in a mixture of English and Alternian as he fucks you. You moan his name desperately as you come again, arching back into the bed. He sighs deeply, telling you how beautiful you are, how fucking amazing your body feels.

You bring his head closer, kissing his cheek as he murmurs small things, mind as lost as yours. His rhythm grows more erratic, hips crashing into yours as he grows closer and closer. 

  
“Come inside me Dualscar, baby, please please  _please~.”_

Your voice is high and desperate, arms wrapped around his shoulders as you clutch him close. He groans at your pleas, hips snapping into you as he comes, bucking harshly, teeth buried in the pillow.

He fills you full of himself, his seed pouring from your abused body. He arches above you with the strength of his climax, shouting your name, claws digging into the sheets. The veins in his neck bulge, the muscles of his jaw twitching. You come again, one last time, a small thing, as you watch him unravel above you.

His eyes fly open as he takes a deep shuddering breath, collapsing next to you.

Half of his body still rests on yours but you’re not uncomfortable as you both lie there, gasping. You fade in and out of consciousness and you laugh, turning toward Dualscar. 

His eyes are bleary and tired and you smile, caressing his cheek. Sleep pulls at you both and he smiles back at you, pulling you against his chest.

“So the skirt wwas short on purpose, huh.”

He laughs lightly, humming and pulling you tight against him.

“Uh huh.”

You yawn, unconsciously rolling your hips back against him, brushing against his still aroused bulge. He winces slightly, murmuring about how sensitive he is after, and he kisses the back of your neck, dragging you to sleep after him.

 

 


End file.
